


捡到的猫

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 2014年写给朋友的生贺文排版有点问题，但是分段太多了改起来有亿点精污





	捡到的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年写给朋友的生贺文  
> 排版有点问题，但是分段太多了改起来有亿点精污

傍晚，繁华的街道上人来人往，每个人脸上都带着疲惫的神色，急急忙忙地往家的方向赶。  
李易宣独自走在小巷里，昏黄的灯光朦朦胧胧地打在石板路上，隐约有种苍凉的感觉从光里透出来。  
拐过一个弯，李易宣蹲在墙角，轻轻叫了几声，＂小黑，小黑。＂  
一只黑猫从阴影出慢慢走了出来，伸出粉红色的舌头舔着李易宣的手心。  
李易宣笑了笑，伸手摸摸黑猫的小脑袋，黑猫在他手心里蹭着，脸上一副满足的表情。  
＂小黑，我跟你讲，我们单位食堂的饭那是真难吃，那简直就是给猪吃的！＂  
＂小黑，我们办公室的人都有女朋友了，你说我什么时候才脱单啊......"  
"小黑......"  
李易宣絮絮叨叨地讲着，黑猫歪着小脑袋，极为认真地听着。  
感觉时间有点晚了，李易宣摸摸黑猫的脑袋，说：＂小黑，今天我先回去了，你也不要玩太晚啊。＂  
黑猫见他要走，用两只肉乎乎的爪子扒着李易宣的手，脸上一副＂我不让你走＂的表情。  
李易宣噗一声笑了出来，对黑猫说：＂小黑，你不让我走，那我带你回家算了。＂  
听李易宣这么说，黑猫刷地一声跳上了他的肩膀并死死赖在了上面。  
李易宣无奈地看着黑猫，向着家的方向走去。  
回到家，李易宣把黑猫放在沙发上，说：＂小黑，我先去洗个澡，你好好待着，我很快就好了。＂  
黑猫＂喵呜＂了一声，安静地趴在沙发上，两只尖尖的耳朵竖在脑袋上，漂亮的猫眼微微眯着，完全把这里当成了自己家。  
李易宣洗完澡出来，看见黑猫已经趴在沙发上睡着了，小小的身子缩成一团，甚是可爱。  
李易宣看着黑猫这幅呆萌至极的样子，不禁笑了出来。  
李易宣在睡梦中感觉到一团软软的东西挤进了他的怀里，他下意识地抱紧了这个手感很好又软绵绵的东西。  
第二天醒来，李易宣发现黑猫缩成一团躺在他怀里，猫眼睁开了一条缝，明显是醒了却还要赖床的样子。  
李易宣摸摸黑猫的毛，轻唤：＂小黑，小黑，起床了，我要上班了。＂  
黑猫抬起眼皮看了他一眼，闭上眼睛继续睡。  
李易宣笑笑，抱起黑猫走出卧室，把它放在沙发上，说道：＂小黑，我去上班了，你醒了就去桌子上吃东西吧，我给你留了。＂  
黑猫微微点了点头，却还是闭著眼睛继续睡。  
李易宣一整天都魂不守舍的，想着自家的小黑有没有饿着，有没有从阳台掉下去，有没有被隔壁家的母猫勾搭走（这关你什么事啊），有没有......  
脑洞太大真的伤不起。唉……╮(╯▽╰)╭  
李易宣回到家，发现小黑并不在沙发上。  
应该是跑到了床上睡觉吧。  
李易宣走进卧室，看见被子中间拱起一个大包。  
我擦我家进贼了？！这贼还睡在我的床上简直罪不可赦啊(つД`)ノ |____|  
李易宣小心翼翼地掀开被子，却看到一个浑身赤／裸的少年蜷曲着睡在床中间，少年的黑发软软地趴在额头上，粉唇上隐隐闪着些水光，显得格外动人。  
少年被吵醒，略显慵懒地睁开那双漂亮的绿眸，见来人是李易宣，坐起身子抱住他的脖子，温暖的呼吸扫在李易宣的后颈上。  
＂小......小黑？＂李易宣愣住了，昨天还是一只萌哒哒的黑猫，今天怎么就变成个人了？  
小黑点了点头，依然趴在他肩膀上。  
＂你......你怎么变成这样了？＂李易宣的脸有点红。  
＂你不喜欢？＂小黑清亮的声音在耳边响起。  
＂不......不是......＂李易宣看着眼前光滑如缎的皮肤不知道怎么说，＂我找套衣服给你穿，你等一会儿。＂  
＂嗯。＂小黑低低地应了一声，松开抱着李易宣脖子的手，抱着被子坐在床上。  
李易宣背对着小黑，拼命地深呼吸，以平定自己刚才心中的那个不安份的燥热，  
明明只是一个普通人（哪里是人了），自己怎么会......  
李易宣深吸一口气，拿了件白T-shirt和一条牛仔裤扔到床上，问：＂你是要自己穿还是？＂  
＂我不会。＂小黑面瘫道。  
好吧。李易宣扶额，认命地走过去，慢慢地帮他穿上衣服。  
手下皮肤光滑细腻，李易宣喉头紧了紧，隐下眼中的那抹幽暗，即使他忍耐力再好，在这种情况下仍是感觉到身体里一簇火焰在燃烧。  
＂我饿了。＂小黑抬起头看他。  
＂嗯，我去做饭。＂李易宣逃也似地离开卧室。  
小黑歪着脑袋，觉得李易宣好像有点......怕自己？  
吃完晚饭，李易宣照例坐在电脑前处理邮件，小黑坐在他旁边看着。  
不知过了多久，李易宣的肩膀被撞了一下，他扭头一看，发现小黑已经困得半眯这眼睛  
＂困了？我们回床上睡好不好？＂李易宣关了电脑，抱起小黑把他放到床上，说＂我去洗澡，很快就好了。＂  
＂我也要洗。＂小黑抱着李易宣的手臂，像是在撒娇。  
李易宣表示最受不住萌物了。  
李易宣脱去小黑身上的衣服，拉着他走进了浴缸。  
哗哗的水声掩盖了李易宣跳得越来越快的心跳，眼前的人在一片水光迷蒙中显得极为诱人，皮肤因温水的冲刷而微微发红，眸中满是朦胧，纤细的锁骨镶在滑嫩的肌肤上，胸前的两个红点隐约可见，腰身窄瘦而有力，修长的腿上都是均匀的肌肉。  
水珠顺着挺拔的背流下，流过脊椎骨，一直流到股缝，流到那个隐秘的地方。  
李易宣感觉自己的呼吸越来越乱，真想把他压在身下......狠狠地蹂躏.....  
他终于是忍不住，这个身体对他的诱惑实在是太大。  
李易宣扳过小黑的下巴，狠狠地吻上了那粉色的唇，触感一如想象中柔软，李易宣轻轻撬开小黑的牙关，和他的舌头纠缠在一起，津液和温水一起流下，流过他纤细的锁骨。  
小黑渐渐被他吻得喘不过气来，李易宣放开小黑，正好对上小黑那双已经染上了情欲的绿眸。他喉头一紧，觉得有股火焰从他下腹燃起，他把小黑摁在墙上，轻轻噬咬着小黑的锁骨，手大力的揉着他胸前的两点。  
从未有过的感觉从胸前升起，小黑不禁轻哼出声。  
＂哈......嗯......还......还要......＂  
＂还要？＂李易宣轻笑道，＂那就给你。＂  
他的手又顺着股缝摸下去，指尖已经触到了幽穴的洞口。  
小黑反手抱住他，身体微微颤抖。  
李易宣安抚地拍拍小黑的背，另一只手的手指已经探入了那个隐秘之地。  
小黑不舒服地扭动着身子，下面传来的异样感让他相当不爽，像是想把它赶出去。  
感觉到了小黑的不爽，李易宣在他耳边柔声说道：＂乖，忍耐一下，不扩张的话会很痛。＂  
说着，李易宣加快了动作，很快又扩／张到第三指。这时，  
他抽出手指，猛地冲进了小黑的小穴，小黑忍不住闷哼一声。  
李易宣放缓了动作，轻轻地吻着小黑的头发，温柔地安抚着他。  
＂嗯......不要管了......快点......给我......唔......"小黑急不可耐地喊着。  
李易宣的手抚上他的腰，握着他的腰猛烈地律动起来。  
撞击声，水声和破碎的呻吟为朦胧的浴室染上一层厚厚的欲望颜色。  
＂唔......哈......轻......轻点......会......会坏的......啊！＂小黑感觉到身体里最深的一处被人狠狠地撞了一下，忍耐不住的快／感从身体伸深处涌上来，他禁不住大声呻／吟出来。  
那声呻吟把李易宣的情欲放到了最大，他的理智已经被情感牢牢控制住，他不知道自己在做什么，只是想着索取身下人的全部。  
全部......  
你的全部，都是我的。  
李易宣睁开眼睛，低头在怀中人的额头上落下一吻，小黑把眼睛睁开一条缝，半睡不醒地看着他。  
＂怎么样？还难受吗？＂李易宣柔声问道。  
小黑摇了摇头，然后定定地看着李易宣。  
＂怎么了？＂李易宣奇怪地问。  
＂你......是不是喜欢我？＂小黑低声问。  
李易宣愣住了，他也没想过这个问题，当初也只是觉得小黑很漂亮才把它抱回家，昨晚也是一下子失控，但他承认他对小黑是有感情的，只是......他也不知道那是不是就是喜欢。  
他的沉默像一把尖锐的刀，重重地在小黑心上划出一道伤口。  
＂我知道了，＂小黑说道，＂谢谢你，我走了。＂  
说完，小黑穿上衣服，头也不会地离开了李易宣的家。  
李易宣呆呆地看着小黑离开的方向，心中泛起一股令人窒息的感觉。  
一整天，李易宣都在思考这个问题。可能，在很久之前，他就已经习惯了每天下班去跟小黑玩，习惯了每天跟它唠叨，即使小黑不在意，即使小黑听不懂，但他早也习惯了小黑的存在。  
所以……  
李易宣，你是要勇敢一点了。他对自己说。  
李易宣下班的时候外面正下着大雨，即使他拿着把伞依然半身湿透，但他哪里顾得那么多，一心想着去找小黑坦白。  
拐进熟悉的巷子，灯光一如既往的昏黄温暖，李易宣走到那个墙角，轻声唤道：＂小黑，小黑？＂  
黑暗深处传来一声无力的呻吟。  
李易宣心中一惊，走进黑暗处，看见一个人靠着墙角蜷缩在地上，全身上下都是湿漉漉的，脸上透着病态的潮红。  
李易宣连忙把他抱起来，手摸了摸他的额头，烫得不正常。  
李易宣被吓了一跳，抱着小黑就往家里跑。  
跑回家李易宣干净利落地扒了小黑的衣服，顺便给他洗了个澡换上干净的衣服。  
搞定这一切，李易宣就去找退烧药。突然身后一个热源贴了上来，是小黑。  
＂小黑，你先去床上躺着，我就来。＂  
＂你先告诉我......＂小黑的嗓音嘶哑着，＂你到底喜不喜欢我？＂  
＂先回去躺着，我等下就告诉你。＂李易宣伸手揉揉他的脑袋。  
小黑转身的时候，李易宣听到一声微不可闻的叹息。他转身抱住小黑，对方略高的体温透过衣服传过来，他听着自己的心跳和小黑的一样，变得越来越快。  
“小黑，你听我说。”李易宣深吸一口气，说道，“我昨天是迷茫，我不知道该怎么回答你的问题，我不知道我对你的那份感情是不是喜欢，所以我没有说。”  
“但我今天想明白了，我是喜欢你，是真的喜欢你。”  
“从很久之前开始，我就喜欢你了，不管你喜不喜欢我。”  
“我也喜欢你。”小黑小声说道。  
回应他的是一个深吻。


End file.
